Template talk:Healer Skills
Searing Brightess affects all types of tasks For Searing Brightnes, this page used to say: You cast a burst of light that blinds all of your tasks. The redness of your tasks is reduced. (seems to only affect dailies) It affects all types of tasks so I've changed it to this: You cast a burst of light that blinds all of your tasks. The redness of your tasks (habits, dailies, and to-dos) is reduced. Normally it would be redundant to list the types of tasks, but I think it's worth it here (at least for a while) because the page used to have incorrect information. Hopefully anyone who read the old description will come back and see the new one. Note that I'm certain that all kinds of tasks are affected because I've examined the code (there's no restriction on type of task), and I've performed a test: I used the API to download all my task details (which includes the value blueness/redness of tasks). I cast the spell, then downloaded the task detail again, and compared values. Values for all types of tasks were modified (albeit by not very much). LadyAlys (talk) 19:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Healing Light example HP removed The description of the Healing Light spell used to include "(~3HP when first discovered)". I've removed that. The HP gain depends solely on the player's CON and INT, so it will vary for different players. Here's the equation: : user.stats.hp += (user._statsComputed.con + user._statsComputed.int + 5) * .075 LadyAlys (talk) 19:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : Awesome that you looked up the actual formula. I have no experience with checking that, so I could just perform tests, which were very inconclusive. That is not surprising seeing the formula. : Maybe we can add another column with the formulas for all skills, alternatively, we could just write it under descriptions in a separate line. In a less complicated way. Like "Healing = 0.075*(Con+Int+5)" or something similar. Luveluen (talk) :: That's a very interesting idea! It would give players a feel for whether it's worth casting a particular spell. I can see a downside in that the wiki would get out of date if the code was changed, but I was considering doing my own ongoing monitoring of the code for the spells I'm interested in, and monitoring all of them would be very little extra effort. I probably won't have time to pull them all together for the next couple of days, but I will do it after that. Although if anyone wants to get in first, the code is here and you can use your browser's search feature to look for "Burst of Flames" (without the quotes) which is the first spell listed. The others are directly under it. But they do take some deciphering. :) I like your simpler way of describing them - we'd definitely want to do that! LadyAlys (talk) 10:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: I will give it a shot. Luveluen (talk) ::: I have done an experiment on the healer_skill page (adding examples), I am not sure if that turned out well. Feel free to work on that. I may do a mouseover for the examples later, because I think it is too cluttered like this... Luveluen (talk) :::: I LOVE the examples. The range of values will really help people work out what to expect. I think the appearance of clutter might be reduced with extra line breaks and formatting. Counter-intuitively, clutter can sometimes seem to be reduced by adding words if it means that similar sentences have very similar appearances/formats/line lengths. I've adjusted the first spell, but do change it however you want because it might just suit my personal taste at the moment. :) LadyAlys (talk) 11:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Excellent work, I completely agree with the format. Luveluen (talk) :::::: The page looks great! You've done well. LadyAlys (talk) 11:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) New format and calculations While trying to apply this to the Mage Skills page I encountered a few problems: 1. The Burst of flames spell is rather complicated, I am not sure what exactly it does (I am no mage) 2. I do not know what "user.fns.crit('per')"refers to. Just the Per value? Then why does the spell say it is only affected by Int...Is that a mistake on that page?Luveluen (talk) I have encountered similar problems with the other classes. I have done what I can so far.Luveluen (talk) : Yeah... Burst of Flames one gets complex... From memory (and I'll have to check all this tomorrow; I need to sleep soon), user.fns.crit('per') is a multiplier that applied IF a critical hit occurs (if there isn't a critical hit, then the multiplier is just 1). The muultiplier is determined from the caster's PER, like this: 1.5 + (.02 * user._statsComputed'per') : where user._statsComputed'per' is the caster's total per from all sources (gear, buffs, etc). : So PER definitely is involved, but ONLY if there's a critical hit (which is fairly rare). And it's only involved in a small way - that equation above gives a pretty small number (I think; I haven't done the maths recently), and it gets even smaller in the spell because of this: target.value += _crit * .03 : So per might not be worth mentioning. Perhaps that's why it was left out. : Note: if you happen to see user.fns.crit(...) somewhere else, the thing in the brackets specifies the attribute used. It's not always per. : This is where I found the crit() function: https://github.com/HabitRPG/habitrpg-shared/blob/develop/script/index.coffee (line 909 at the moment). : The actual damage to the task and your experience gain start being calculated with this: bonus = user._statsComputed.int * user.fns.crit('per') : That bonus value is then reduced by some black magic in the diminishingReturns() function. And then some other stuff happens... : Yeah, I'm going to have to spend some more time on working this out tomorrow. :) : LadyAlys (talk) 12:46, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- : I have wrapped my head around the Burst of Flames spell, and I have updated the Mage Skills page accordingly. It's a bigger piece of text than for the simpler spells because there's so many factors involved! Luveluen, I would be interested in what you think of how I've written it. If you approve, I'll do the other complex spells like that (if it turns out to be appropriate). If you think it's too much detail, I'll be briefer next time. Please do feel free to condense what I've written if you think that would be best. :NOTE: I'm about to switch to a mage to do some tests to confirm (or tragically deny) my calculations. Until then, you should consider these values to be potentially dubious. I'll update here when I've tested. :I've tested the values I had added to the page by switching to a mage and playing with a few todos (the API really helped with that - thanks, HabitRPG Developers!). One of my XP values was a bit wrong, but the rest of it was okay. I've edited the page to put in the correct data. :LadyAlys (talk) 01:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) -- EDITED LadyAlys (talk) 03:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :: I tried to stick to "Reduced redness" istead of "Damage to task" to have it coincide with the skill description. :: However, I think now, that "damage to task" is the better description, we should change all my temporary text accordingly (while we are working on it anyway). Luveluen (talk) ::: I'll leave that up to you - whatever you think best. LadyAlys (talk) :: The definition of a critical hit (I think) belongs on the critical hit page, if the definition of a critical hit is special for this spell we could make a section there. and directly link to that section. :: I like everything else, especially the "value" links. I didn't know those existed. Luveluen (talk) ::: Critical hits seem to have the same basic meaning everywhere (a low chance of a large boost), but the details differ depending on what the hit is applied to. I think they can vary in: how much affect they have, what strength(s) they are based on, and what proportion of those strengths is used. So specific details are probably best left in the specific places they relate to. Thanks for adding the critical hit link though! That makes it better. LadyAlys (talk) :::: Something that might be interesting is the interaction with quests. I heard that burst of flames results in higher damage to bosses like Trapper Santa (so do the other "attack" skills) Luveluen (talk) ::::: Oh yes, of course! I should have included something about that! Thanks. :) Again, the actual value is a bit complex, and it's different than the damage to the task but I think it's best to not provide examples, because the section is becoming rather long. :) But tell me if you want more details! Also, feel free to adjust what I've written. LadyAlys (talk) ::::::Also if you know a really complicated formula that can not be simplified, we can put it in as a mouseover or I can make a collapsible with a shiny button or something. Luveluen (talk) ::::::: That sounds pretty nifty. :) I think though with the complex formulae, it's TOO complex to include in any format. I had to work through code in two or three different places to really understand what was happening with Burst of Flames. I think your idea of giving a small range of examples is the best way to show what the complex spells do. I'm finding myself really liking the Int=50 and Int=200 examples - they make it so much clearer! ::::::: If you think that mouseovers or collapsibles will make the page easier to use, go for it. ::::::: I'll do the remaining Brutal Smash and Backstab spells tomorrow ::::::: LadyAlys (talk) 08:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::: I made a few experiments with collapsible formulas, but none looked too well. I think we leave it at this. Luveluen (talk) :::::::: I also changed the format of the talk page into something that makes the course of the conversation easier to follow (in case anyone ever reads this).Luveluen (talk) :::::::::: Hi Luveluen. I've updated Backstab and Brutal Smash. I didn't have as much time to spend on them, so I haven't added examples (such as, for Brutal Smash, "At Str=50, you add 0.5 to the task's value"). I'm not sure how much use examples like that would be because the task's value is hard to find - you have to use the API - but if you think they'd be useful, I'll add them. :::::::::: Make any changes you want to what I've written, and just ask if you need more information. LadyAlys (talk) 10:26, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: I think you did an awesome job with this. The "task value" is pretty confusing. I think, that the only thing that really matters to the players is the colour code. Therefore it should be ok to skip examples there. Actually the numbers (0.03?) do not tell me anything at all, either, but at least they look scientific. Overall I believe the skill pages are in a brilliant state and our work here is done. It has been a pleasure working with you. Luveluen (talk) ::::::::::::: And with you! We must do it again some time. :) I'm really grateful you put so much effort into all this and prompted me to add some parts. I used these pages three times today when I was working out how best to spend my mana! LadyAlys (talk) Searing Brightness changes I've updated the description of Searing Brightness. Its code in content.coffee has changed from this: target.value += user._statsComputed.int * .006 to this: target.value += 1.5 * (user._statsComputed.int / (user._statsComputed.int + 40)) LadyAlys (talk) 09:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) EDITED LadyAlys (talk) 19:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC)